Two Weeks and Temptation
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: With two weeks until the wedding, Alice throws Bella a shower. Will Angela's gift to Bella prove too tempting for Edward? Rated M for safety. Written before B.D. so slightly A/U. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the world, I'm just playing with it.


Two Weeks and Temptation

I was really annoyed.

It was two weeks until my wedding and each day I grew more and more nervous. I never thought I'd be so grateful that Alice was doing the majority of the planning. Despite her enthusiasm, she was keeping the affair rather toned down for my benefit. She understood that I wanted the whole event kept as small and simple as possible - the less spectacle, the better. I would have just as soon run off to Vegas and eloped with Edward at the Chapel of Love if I didn't think that my family, and Edward's, would be crushed by the act. So, I turned the wedding reigns over to Alice on the condition that I was allowed to veto anything that I felt was too lacy, fluffy, pretentious, or over-the-top. Fortunately, knowing my style better than I did myself, Alice had done an amazing job. I had yet to flat out reject any of her wedding day ideas.

The bridal shower, however, was a completely different matter. I had forgotten to stipulate that my veto power extended to _all_ wedding details – including any pre-wedding parties. Alice seemed to take my lack of interest in even having a bridal shower as a go ahead to make it the most outlandish affair in the history of Forks, complete with all the horribly embarrassing shower games that seemed obligatory at these sorts of events. So, there I was, sitting at the dining room table in the Cullen home on Friday evening, helping Alice and Emse wrap the last of the party gifts. I had been giving Alice the cold shoulder since the preceding afternoon when I discovered just what she had planned for the affair, which was to take place early Saturday afternoon. My stony demeanor only seemed to strengthen her resolve to _make_ me have a good time, and she prattled away non-stop about how much fun we were going to have. I was about to counter her enthusiasm yet again with a reminder of how much I hated parties, when Edward and Carlisle entered the dining room. Edward smiled at me with an amused, yet sympathetic smile. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You really shouldn't be torturing her like this Alice. She can still change her mind about marrying me." Edward said, leaning over to kiss the top of my head.

"She's going to have a great time. I've seen it." Alice said, not looking up from her wrapping. Something in her tone made me seriously doubt she had "seen" any such vision.

Carlisle laughed.

"We're going to head out now." He said, taking Esme's hand and pulling her up to embrace her. He, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were going to spend the weekend hunting. Edward was referring to this trip as his "bachelor" party, but we both knew that the most unsavory thing that was going to occur that weekend was some wild animals were going to be drained of their blood. The idea of Edward going to a strip-club or a bar was just laughable.

I rose from my chair and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

"Come back early if you can." I said, kissing him. I knew how important these hunting trips were, but I missed Edward desperately every time he left. I was yearning for the day when I would be able to join him on his hunts, despite knowing that I had to become a blood-thirsty killer first.

"You won't even know I'm gone." He replied. "After all, how could my presence compete with the joy of getting wrapped up in toilet paper dresses all afternoon?"

I turned to glare at Alice, who was glaring at Edward, who was laughing at the party details he had seen in Alice's mind.

"Well, that was uncalled for." He said, responding to something Alice had communicated telepathically.

"Get out." Alice said, pointing angrily at the door.

Edward turned his attention back to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon." He promised.

He said goodbye to Esme and Alice, shaking his head again at the visions I couldn't see in her mind, and left with Carlisle.

I was still stewing when I went to bed that night, but the anger had turned to anxiety by the time I got up in the morning. How could Alice make me go through this? I hated parties.

I got up, showered, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were in the kitchen, all looking stunning in pastel colored sun-dresses. It was extraordinarily sunny and warm outside for Forks, but since the party was to take place indoors, there was nothing to worry about. No one would suspect that my hostesses sparkled like diamonds when they were in sunlight.

"Good morning sweetheart." Esme said when she saw me enter the kitchen. Rosalie smiled. I was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt, determined not to give Alice the pleasure of dressing for the party any earlier than I absolutely had to. Though, typically, she had managed to find me the perfect outfit to wear - a sheer, light-blue sundress adorned with small, white, embroidered flowers.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Alice asked, obviously disappointed that I hadn't jumped at the opportunity to doll myself up for the upcoming festivities.

"Surprisingly, I'm not very hungry." I replied, a bit icily. Alice chuckled and handed me a banana. The Cullen's had begun keeping a small stock of food in their home for me as I was so frequently a guest now. It was odd to open their cupboards and see my favorite cereals and granola bars there when the shelves had only recently been empty, or used for non-edible storage.

I grumpily peeled the banana and ate it slowly, glaring at Alice who was going over the afternoon's schedule with Esme while Rosalie decorated the table with white linens, pink candles and rose-petals. When Alice got to the party games that she had arranged, I stopped her.

"We are absolutely NOT playing that ridiculous toilet paper dress game!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Bella! It will be fun. Jessica will win… she's actually got some talent when it comes to designing." Alice replied.

"No! Alice, I mean it! I will lock myself in my room for the afternoon if you make me!" I replied emphatically. I knew I was being immature, but I had to draw the line somewhere.

Alice was about to say something when Esme intervened. "Alice honey, it is Bella's shower. Don't make her do something she's not comfortable with. This is already a stretch for her."

Alice sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said grumpily, crossing the game off the list. "Now, will you please go and get ready?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

I smiled appreciatively at Esme and departed for Edward's bedroom to get dressed.

As much as I hated to admit it, the shower _was_ fun. We did play a few obnoxious shower games, but all my guests seemed to enjoy themselves. Despite being the center of attention, my favorite part of the afternoon was opening my gifts. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had given me a beautiful diamond-solitare necklace and matching earrings that would go perfectly with my wedding dress. I also received scented candles, bubble-bath sets, massage oil, and, of course, the obligatory naughty lingerie. My favorite gift however, was from Angela. She, too, had given me lingerie, but not the impractical, barely-there teddies most of my friends had. Her gift was a simple, satin camisole and panty sleep set. It was a lovely shade of royal blue – very sexy, but in a totally unassuming way – exactly my style.

The party finally ended at about five. Angela was among the last to leave and I pulled her aside to thank her again for her gift. She hugged me and whispered in my ear that she hoped I, _and_ Edward, liked it.

I was astonished and how tired I was after the party. Being the center of attention really was exhausting. I kicked my shoes off and collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Alice came over and sat down next to me.

"So, do you forgive me?" She asked, putting her arm around me. I laid my head on her shoulder.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"I told you it would be fun." She said. "And, you got some really nice gifts too. I love that sleep set that Angela got you."

"Yeah, that was definitely my favorite." I agreed. Alice was silent. "Other than the necklace and earrings of course." I said sincerely. She smiled.

"It's so warm today." Rosalie interjected suddenly, opening the shutters which the Cullen ladies had very consciously kept partially closed during the party. The rays from the setting sun fell upon her bare arms and they sparkled brilliantly, making her look even more beautiful than usual. "I think we are in for an easy hunting trip tonight." She said, looking at Esme and Alice.

I could not believe how hot it was in Forks that evening. The sky was completely cloudless and the air was stiflingly warm. I had opened the window in Edward's room and kicked off all the blankets, but I was still sweating in my flannel pajamas, too uncomfortable to fall asleep. It was usually so chilly in the evenings, I hadn't brought anything lighter to sleep in.

Restless and uncomfortable, I hopped out of bed and turned on the bedside light. I decided to just borrow one of Edward's t-shirts to sleep in. He certainly wouldn't mind. I had just begun rifling through his dresser drawers, when the box containing Angela's gift suddenly caught my eye from the corner of the room. I walked over to it and picked it up. The satiny sleep set within shimmered in the soft light of the room. I ran my fingers over the material. It felt so cool and refreshing.

_Why not_? I thought to myself. Edward wouldn't be home until tomorrow and I seriously doubted that Alice, Esme or Rosalie would come into Edward's room without knocking first. They were out hunting for the night anyway. Why not try it on? See how it felt? It had to be more comfortable than the flannel I was wearing.

I threw off my stifling PJ's and slipped the delicate satin camisole over my head. I felt instantly cooler. In fact, the coolness of the fabric reminded me of Edward's skin against mine. That thought made me smile. I slipped off my cotton underwear and traded them for the matching bikini-cut bottoms. Once dressed in my new nightwear, I turned and looked in the mirror.

Angela couldn't have done any better than Alice, and she definitely did better than me. The satin sleep set was perfect for my figure. The low cut neckline accentuated my cleavage and the bikini bottoms hugged my curves. I felt pretty. I felt _sexy_.

Blushing slightly, I turned off the light and climbed back into Edward's bed. Much cooler now, I pulled the sheet up over me. The sateen threads of the sheets felt soft against my exposed flesh. Finally feeling cool and comfortable, I feel asleep within minutes.

I was awaken by Edward's breathe in my ear as he kissed my cheek. My eyes fluttered open and I turned over onto my back. He was propped up on his elbow on top of the sheet, smiling.

"Hi. You're back early." I smiled groggily, turning to face him and tucking my head against his chest. He pulled me to him with his free arm.

"Yeah, the warm weather made hunting disappointingly easy. Besides, I thought I'd better come back before Alice drove you away forever." He teased. I chuckled drowsily.

"No, it actually wasn't that bad. I think I'll stay." I had no idea what time it was, but a dim, misty light from the window made me guess it was close to dawn.

"Go back to sleep love." Edward whispered. He began humming my lullaby softly. I felt him move away from me and pull the sheet back to join me. Then I heard him gasp. Unthinking, my eyes popped open and I rolled on my back again to ask him what the matter was. Only then did I remember what I was wearing.

"Oh! Oops. I'm sorry…" I started to say, quickly sitting up and reaching for the sheet to cover myself, irrationally embarrassed.

Edward's hand was on my arm in the blink of an eye, gently holding it in place. I looked up at his eyes, a deep gold after his day of hunting, and in the dim light of dawn, I could see that they were traversing my body, drinking in my every feature. Edward's breath was shallow and fast.

I could feel my skin turn scarlet as he slowly sat down next to me, his eyes still exploring my scantily clad figure.

"My God Bella…" he whispered, his hands coming up to cradle my face and his eyes meeting mine. "You are so beautiful." His lips came to mine faster than I expected.

This kiss was unlike any Edward had ever bestowed upon me. There was pure fire in it. His usually cool lips felt fevered as they worked against mine. This kiss was urgent – erotic and seductive.

The heat grew as his arms encircled my waist, pulling me to him until I was on his lap, my legs wrapped around him. I reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and our lips parted only long enough for me to pull it over his head. He pulled me tighter to him as our lips met again. He parted my lips with his tongue and I felt myself go dizzy with desire. My breasts were pressed against Edward's cold chest, only the thin fabric of the camisole separating us, and the sensation sent thrills through my body. I moaned in ecstasy as his lips parted from mine and moved down to my neck. The tip of his tongue glided over my skin and I heard his breath catch as he tasted my flesh.

"Edward…" I breathed as his lips continued their decent and I trembled when they grazed the exposed top of my breasts. In response, my legs wrapped more tightly around his waist and I heard his sharp intake of breath as I pulled myself closer to him. A lustful growl escaped his throat as his lips came up to mine again and I could feel his restraint crumbling as his hands began threading up my back, underneath the camisole. He was being much less careful with me than he usual, and I relished it, knowing that he would not, could not, hurt me.

Just then, his hands glided around to my sides and I felt his thumbs caress the sides of my breasts. I moaned. My hands slid down his chest and found the front of his jeans and I deftly undid the top button. It both shocked and thrilled me when he didn't stop me. My heart quickened when I realized that what I wanted, needed, most from Edward before becoming immortal, might actually happen this night.

No sooner had that thought occurred to me when I felt Edward's body tighten next to mine and his hands slide out from underneath my shirt, coming to rest on either side of my waist.

"Bella." Edward whispered and I heard the familiar restraint return to his voice.

_No_, I thought. I _had_ to keep this going, so I pressed my lips against his again and let the tip of my tongue graze his. I was waiting for him to pull away but, to my utter amazement, he did not. Instead, he began kissing me back urgently. I was grateful for Edward's cool body because I felt like mine might spontaneously combust, especially when I felt his thumbs hook in the band of my panties. I let out an involuntary gasp of surprise, and regretted it immediately when Edward quickly removed his hands.

"I wasn't objecting!" I exclaimed, wanting nothing more than for Edward to tear the whole outfit from my body and make me his.

"I know Bella." He whispered as his lips traced my cheek. "But if I don't stop now, I won't be able to."

I recognized the familiar finality in his tone and my heart sank.

"So what?" I whispered back, taking his head in my hands and looking into his eyes.

His hands rose to mine and he took them in his, holding them to his chest.

"Please believe that stopping this now is excruciating. You can't believe how much I want you." Edward said kissing my hands.

"Then take me, Edward. I'm yours." I replied in what I hoped was my most alluring voice. I attempted to pull myself to him again, but he gently held me where I was.

"Not yet Bella. Two weeks. Just two more weeks and then…" He leaned in and grazed my ear with his lips. In a deeply seductive voice, he whispered, "I _will_ make love to you. I _wil_l make you mine." I felt myself become light-headed at his words – a literal swoon.

"Two weeks." He said, pressing his lips lightly to mine.

I groaned but nodded my head. Edward smiled and rose from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I never thought I'd say this… but I think I need a cold shower." He laughed. "Will you do something for me before I get back?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Either lock the door, or change into something else, because spending the night with you while you are wearing that will quite literally be torture." He said. I smiled.

"Remind me to thank Angela." I said.

"Remind _me _to thank Angela." He replied, feasting on me with his eyes again. I heard his breath become shallow. "Shower." He said, reluctantly tearing his gaze away.

I laughed. "Can I borrow a t-shirt?"


End file.
